diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
The Ranger is a Tier 4 tank meaning that it's selectable at level 45 and is an upgraded form of Assassin. Design The barrel is the same as Assassin, but there's a small trapezoid base overlapping the barrel. But when it was first added until June 6th, it's barrel was like the Assassin. Technical Upgrading from the Assassin to the Ranger passively increases Field of View, bullet speed and bullet penetration while decreasing Reload and Movement Speed. Barring the Mothership (and the Predator to an extent), this tank has the largest Field of View of any tank in the game (see image at right). In the latest update, the ranger was buffed. Since the release of the ranger has it been nerfed and buffed once but this buff has made it 5% stronger than before the nerf. Strategy * Strong Against: unprepared tanks * Weak Against: Tanks with high mobility and fire rates What defines the Ranger (suggested build- (mobile sniper: 2/2/0/7/7/7/6/4) from all other types of tanks is its enormous Field of View (FoV). This advantage guarantees that the Ranger will always see any tank before others see it (exceptions being the near-invisible Stalker, Manager or Landmine). It therefore follows that this advantage be abused to its maximum potential to gain the upper hand against enemy tanks. When travelling, it is highly recommended that you travel in a horizontal or diagonal direction, where your FoV is largest. Travelling vertically drastically reduces your stealth in that fast tanks or other tanks of the Sniper tree will see you as soon as you see them, nullifying your advantage. Unlike the relatively speedy Assassin, the Ranger is a slow tank and is very vulnerable to bullet storms or fast ramming tanks once caught. Therefore, it is highly recommended to choose to engage enemies (which you can as you see them first) when you are (1) confident that you will kill before it can charge you (Booster or Tri-Angle) or (2) far enough to inflict damage while not being mowed down with retaliatory bullet storms (Sprayer, Triplet, etc.). Simply choosing to fire at any enemy you see will not only reveal your position, but also invite return fire. As you will be fighting from range, a crucial skill in the Ranger is having the first (and second) shot advantage. Key here are predicting your enemy's escape route once hit and leading your shots in a manner that will hit them before they escape your FoV. It is very important that, in all your engagements, you should not miss your first shot, as doing so will reveal your position and invite return-fire. Having a few points in Reload (about 4-6) is also recommended so that you can easily follow up your first shot with a second, the second shot based on you predicting where the enemy will move after being hit. The high damage of your bullets means that two successful shots will leave most enemies at <50% health, in which most players will instinctively escape from your sight. Dealing the finishing blow while the enemy is escaping is the most difficult part in an engagement as he/she will most likely be shooting at your direction (using recoil to escape and the bullets as shield) and escaping your FoV. Unless you are confident that your bullet will out-penetrate theirs, you should ideally aim for the sides of the tank (turret cheeks) which aren't protected by their bullets. This skill takes practice and proper timing, and thus it isn't recommended that you shoot wildly hoping for a random bullet to hit. Lastly, being a sniper doesn't always mean shooting at any tank that crosses your FoV. As there are no indestructible physical obstacles for you to hide on, use your FoV to assess the detected enemy. If you feel that you can be flanked (say you are inside enemy lines), disengage and move to another position. If you see enemy bullets coming from the top or bottom of your screen, don't shoot back yet, and relocate in such a way that they are diagonal to you to maximize your FoV advantage. Remember, your FoV means that you have the most information on the battlefield. Choose your battles, shoot first, lead your shots, and escape when things are turning sour, and the Ranger will be one of the most feared tanks on the battefield, it's also the strongest and most powerful sniper in the game but you have to be good at aiming if you want to use it. Strategy #1: (FFA) #1: Simply stay away from other players and shoot them without them knowing that you are there. (Do so especially if they are busy fighting another player.) #2: Run if caught. (Especially when there is a Bullet storm.) Strategy #2: (Domination & Team DM) #1: Stats (not listed, just recommended, otherwise this would be on the Builds page) * Health Regen isn't needed for this strategy (optional), as your teammates or base can defend you off or by your side. You can put it at a lower rate than the other upgrades. * Movement Speed and/or Reload isn't key for this, either. Because of the long range, you should be able to stay away from enemies that can overpower you. * Bullet Speed, High Penetration, and Bullet Damage are key. #2: Stay away from fast-shooting and heavy-damage enemies as well as Stalkers. Target low-level Enemies. Easy Enemies: Advice: All branches of Overseer; with high penetration, even with the new tweak, shouldn't be a problem as they need to be close to you to be able to properly/fully control their drones. (Watch out for Managers, though. They tend to act just like the stalker, but can still be easily overpowered if not caught by surprise.) Destroyers and Hybrids can be both an easy and a dangerous Threat. * Overseer * Overlord * Necromancer * Manager (still a dangerous threat because of the features it shares with the Stalker) * Tri-Angle (Can be dangerous threats depending on your and their builds and strategies) * Triple Shot (Can be dangerous threats depending on your and their builds) * Destroyer (Dependent on their strategy and build) * Tank (Even high level ones, but be wary of the mostly unexpected upgrades that come with this tank) * Quad Tank * Octo Tank (still a very dangerous threat, dependent on your and their builds) * Hybrid (Dependent on their strategy and build) * Flank Guard * Sniper (Can be dangerous if they got close because the ROF is higher than Ranger) Dangerous Enemies These are the tanks that you should stay away and/or take caution of and should prepare for a challenging battle/fight when engaged. * Triple Twin: Threat - Very High (dependent on the build) * Fighter: Threat - High (still dependent but triangle classes are known for their speed) * Booster: Threat - Very High (still dependent but triangle classes are known for their speed) * Machine Gun: Threat - High (dependent on bullet speed, damage, penetration and reload) * Gunner: Threat - Medium-Very High (little bullets are extremely hard for all sniper's branches to handle without some type of struggle whether it's shooting through them or running away. * Twin Flank: Threat - Medium (still dependent) * Assassin: Threat - High (still dependent) * Stalker: Threat - Very High (because of its invisibility but is very dependent on the build) Trivia *The Ranger's design used to be the same as the Assassin's until June 6th. *The Ranger has the highest RoV out of all Tanks. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Tier 4